Lots of Love
by btamamura
Summary: Love-a-lot Bear is quite aware of romance, so of course she knows how she truly feels for Tenderheart Bear. Follow-up of It's No Secret. Tenderheart Bear x Love-a-lot Bear. Mention of Secret Bear x Friend Bear.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Care Bears or the characters, they are the property of American Greetings._

**Notes: **_**I did it. I finally did it, a Tenderheart x Love-a-lot story. I have been fond of them as a pair for many years, and would always go **__d'aww__** whenever I saw the hugging couples pack of those two. There is mention of events of the second Care Bears movie, but that's about it. As for Friend and Love-a-lot being best friends (aside from Secret Bear in regards to Friend), if you read the bios of the Care Bears from the 2000's releases, you'll see they're mutual best friends (the bios also made Love-a-lot's feelings for Tenderheart canon). If you don't like Care Bears being shipped with each other, then please leave now. If you find it as adorable as I do, then I hope you enjoy!**_

It was a well-known fact all through the Kingdom of Caring that Love-a-lot Bear was the ambassador when it came to love. She helped share all of the different types; familial, platonic and romantic. Her favourite form of love was romantic. She found it to be very sweet, and loved helping others see that there was nothing wrong with warm and fuzzy feelings.

She would spread love everywhere she went in whatever form she could. A hug, a kiss on the cheek, a small gift or a card filled with words of affection. She helped remind everyone in the Care Bear Family that they were loved, if ever they found themselves in need of caring words and actions.

There was one bear in particular that she liked sharing her feelings with, and that was the leader of the Care Bears, a brown bear named Tenderheart Bear. No matter the day, he would always be on the receiving end of affectionate gestures from the pink bear.

Tenderheart hadn't realised it himself, but he found himself awaiting Love-a-lot's greeting, followed by a hug, a nuzzle, some endearing words...anything she could think of. He'd learned long ago not to be so surprised when Love-a-lot would suddenly give him a hug. It was a habit she'd developed as a cub.

_**Before the family was separated in order to keep them safe from Dark Heart, Love-a-lot would go around to all of the other cubs and give them hugs and kisses. If she ever saw a cub crying, she'd be right by their side with a warm hug, hoping to make them feel better. **_

_**Sure, that was normally Cheer's favourite thing to do, but Love-a-lot found it was the best way for her to show her affections for the rest of her family.**_

_**Tenderheart had been sitting quietly, not feeling in the mood to play with the other cubs, no matter how much Funshine and Playful Heart had tried to get him to join their games. He wasn't feeling too well, so he just wanted to sit there and watch everyone else play games.**_

_**Love-a-lot didn't like seeing her friend so despondent, even if she had yet to even learn such a word existed. She knew right away that he needed some love to make him feel better. After all, they say that loving someone can help them in ways no medicine can. So, with her mind in focus, she approached the brown cub.**_

_**He looked up at her as he heard her approaching. He blinked twice and put a paw to his mouth, a curious gesture. He cocked his head, displaying more curiosity.**_

_**Love-a-lot smiled and wrapped her arms around him tightly and affectionately. She gave him three kisses on his furry cheek, and she nuzzled him affectionately. "Wuv you. Don't be sad."**_

_**He returned the embrace, smiling slightly. "Wuv you too." He still felt under the weather, but at least he didn't feel as sad as he did. "Stay?"**_

_**She nodded and sat beside him, holding her paw in his. **_

_**It continued like that for days, until Tenderheart was feeling much better and was able to play with everyone again. When she saw he was feeling better, she ran to him, intent on giving him a big hug. "Wuv you! Gwad you feel better!"**_

_**He returned the embrace. "Thank you!"**_

Following that day, Love-a-lot would always take the time to give him an affectionate hug.

Love-a-lot continued walking through Care-a-Lot, the home of the Care Bears. She was on a mission, it was time to show Tenderheart how much she cared about him. She'd realised as she grew up that her affections for Tenderheart weren't just platonic anymore. She'd helped enough people on Earth with romantic feelings to know just how they worked. She never thought she'd experience them herself, though.

As she continued walking along the rainbow road, she found exactly who she was looking for. She was ready. She knew it would be best to tell him how she felt. She knew that those feelings were hard to keep to oneself. She knew that even if he didn't return those same affections, he still loved her as a friend, that would be more than enough.

_**"So, who confessed first?" Love-a-lot asked Friend Bear as they had a picnic in the Forest of Feelings. "Was it you? Or Secret Bear?"**_

_**"Secret Bear admitted it, though at first it seemed like he was just saying he loves me as a friend. Then, he told me something that helped me realise his feelings were more."**_

_**"It's really wonderful that you two realised how close you really were. I always knew there was something more!"**_

_**She blushed, changing her cheeks from peach-orange to red. "How did you know...?"**_

_**"I am Love-a-lot Bear, I can recognise all forms of love with a single glance, and I knew, just from looking at you."**_

_**Friend willed away the blush on her cheeks, then smirked slightly. "Could it also have something to do with you and Tenderheart?"**_

_**This time, Love-a-lot blushed lightly. "Well, that does help..."**_

_**"I knew it. You've always been very affectionate towards him, ever since we were all cubs."**_

_**"Do you think I should take the chance?"**_

_**"If Secret Bear and I did, then I'm certain you can too!" She took her paws into her own. "You're the one who knows love better than anybody in the whole Care Bear Family! If anyone has a chance of a successful confession, it is you! Take the chance!"**_

_**She nodded.**_

_**"Even if it doesn't go as planned, he's still your friend. And...if you need to talk, I'm always here."**_

_**"Thank you, Friend Bear."**_

_**"Go for it!"**_

Hearing the encouraging words one of her best friends had said, rather shouted, echoing through her mind, it gave her all the courage she needed, which was perfect. There was Tenderheart, just ten more steps away. "Tenderheart!"

He turned to her and waved a paw. "Hello, Love-a-lot!"

Her steps quickened, and soon, her arms were around Tenderheart. "Tenderheart, there is something I want...need to tell you. I do hold many strong affections towards you. Not just as a friend, not just as another in the Care Bear Family. I am in love with you. I love you."

His eyes widened briefly, then closed in relaxed contentment. "I always thought so. And I'm glad. I love you too, Love-a-lot, very much."

She smiled widely and tightened the embrace before shifting slightly so she could give him a kiss on his furry cheek.

There were now two couples that were the talk of all in the Kingdom of Caring, not that either of them minded. True Heart Bear would watch over them affectionately, proud of four of her children for showing that they understood the greatest way to show that they care.


End file.
